Battle Before Firsts
by OverloadKay101
Summary: The beginning of another OC Klaine. Blaine is going to the park and has a horrible and pleasant experience.


**Title: **Battle Before Firsts

**Pairing:** Klaine

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **Homophobic language

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, Chris Colfer, Darren Criss, or Telly Leung

**Summary: **The beginning of another OC Klaine. Blaine is going to the park and has a horrible and pleasant experience.

**A/N: **I was bored so while lookin' through some old work from school I found this story, edited it, and made it Klaine.

* * *

><p>Battle Before Firsts<p>

* * *

><p><span>Wes POV<span>

It was one o'clock in the after noon. I had just finished lunch and was about to head over to pick up my friend Blaine.

Blaine Anderson is my Best Friend. He's short and dorky, but has a sense of humor. His clothes make him look like a biker midget. He has seven brothers and no sisters. For Blaine's unfortunate case he's the youngest. There all tall and beefy. To put it plainly… they suck… including his parents. They're all like snakes. They appear cute, but vicious. But Blaine has this M n' M feel about him. You know like sweet, nice to have around when your lonely, considerate to have around when you felt bad.

"Aye Wesel," Blaine said while scaring me so much I could hear the pee reaching my pants… again. "what's up? We goin' to the park or what?"

I always hated Blaine's nick names. To say it flat out, they all need to be shoved down a well. My real name is Wes. Wes Montgomery.

"I don't know, I might have to clean this up first!" I said pointing to my soiled pants. "they'll dry on the way." Blaine said while grabbing me and basically dragging me to the park. He was right. I did dry on the way.

* * *

><p><span>Blaine's POV<span>

My brothers drove up with a skinny girl and a lot of empty beer bottles.

I saw my boy too. Not with them, but heading up the drive. I am Obsessed with one person. The boy I am goin' to marry. Kurt Hummel. He has short, fluffy, and beautiful chestnut hair, cherry lips, and the tightest clothes around. I've loved him sense the Freshmen year. We start Senior year when summer ends. We're are goin' back in September.

"Hi Wes, Blaine," Kurt Said, "watcha guys doin'?" My mouth was dry. Speaking and thinking was harder with him. "Nothing. You?" Wes said saving my butt with a knowing smirk on his face. Bastard. "Same. Umm Blaine can we go talk alone." Kurt slipped. Wes pushed me into Kurt and Said "He would love to." Kurt starts to lead me while I glare back at Wes. His smirk turning into a loving smile.

Kurt led me over to a less crowded place at the park. He was blushing and looking at me funny. "Blaine," he started, "I think I lo…"

"Well isn't this a treat! Our little Twink havin' a fling with some fag. I'll show you nice dog!" one of My brothers said while chucking a bottle at me and Kurt. They were all chucking bottles at us now.

I stepped in front of Kurt to protect him. I didn't see one of my Brothers coming up behind us. I didn't see him, broken bottle in hand, slaming one of the bottles across Kurt's face. I did hear him scream. Kurt was crying and bleeding. I saw red after that. I tripped my brother held him to the ground. I heard my other brothers say something, there foot steps getting closer to us. I got off my elder brother to help up Kurt. I pulled him under the climbing wall with me and ripped part of my shirt. I tide it on his gash and combed my fingers through his hair in a calming motion. "Thank you." he said. I replied, "You were saying?"

Kurt smiled softly. A blush lining his cheeks as he leaned in and kissed me. My first kiss. It was soft and sweet. He pulled back and looked into my eye's. "Blaine Anderson, I love you." I leaned in to kiss him again. This time with more passion. I deepened the kiss and slid my tongue across the seem of his lips and pulled back. "I love you, too." I said, pulling him into my lap and kissing him again.

* * *

><p><span>FAST FORWARD SEVENTEEN YEARS…<span>

"I now pronounce you man and man. You may kiss your husband." The reverend said.

I told you I was going to marry Kurt Hummel… My mistake, Kurt Anderson.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope you liked it. Sorry if it sucked the actual story is about three years old so...


End file.
